


Like Water

by Aruvachan



Category: overwatch
Genre: Ill add more character names when they are introduced, M/M, Masturbation, McHanzo - Freeform, NSFW, Pining, Rating: M, Slow Burn, Smut, Unrequeted love, nb hanzo, not complete, pan mccree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruvachan/pseuds/Aruvachan
Summary: Jesse and his team of Blackwatch agents are traveling to Japan to make nice with the most influential family in Hanamura. He isn't too happy until he meets a beautiful woman(?) who changes everything. This fic is heavily Mchanzo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever so please go easy on me! I love mchanzo so very much and I hope I only add to everyone else's love of it. I hope you like it!
> 
> (This story is going to remain unfinished, I'm sorry. I do still enjoy the idea of this fic but I'm not sure I started it out well. I may come back to this and re-do it but that will most likely not happen any time soon! )

“We lead our lives like water flowing down a hill, going more or less in one direction until we splash into something that forces us to find a new course.” ― Arthur Golden, Memoirs of a Geisha

 

 

“You know what to do when we get there?”

 

This may have been the hundredth time Gabe had asked them all.

 

“Yes sir”

 

Mccree just rolled his eyes. If Gabe saw him he would definitely get a lickin’ and then a lecture on respect, but he didn’t care. This wasn’t what he thought he would be doing in Blackwatch.

 

‘Foreign affairs my ass.’, he thought, ‘Makin’ nice with some hoity toity family just for a few bucks.’.

 

He chuckles to himself. Gabe snaps his head towards Mccree with a searing look.

 

“I didn’t quite hear you, Ingrate.”

 

“Yessir.” He says, hoping that will satisfy him.

 

Gabe stares for a moment until Mccree can feel the hatred radiating off of him.

 

‘Don’t know why he saved me if he can’t stand my guts’, he thought somberly.

 

“You better be on your best behavior”, he says while turning away, most likely to everyone than just Mccree,”this family is one of the most influential in the world and you BETTER BE NICE AND RESPECTFUL!” He ends by yelling the final words, but the crowd doesn’t argue. This is an important mission, Mccree couldn’t disagree with that. He just hated that they had to grovel to get a penny from the richest family in the world.

 

‘Like dogs’, he thought angrily.

 

He couldn’t entertain the thought for too long though, before he knew it there was a cheery voice on their comms.

 

“We’re about 10 mins from touch down just outside of Hanamura, Japan! As captain I hope you’ve enjoyed your flight and we look forward to flying with you again!”

 

Gabe picked up his comm, “Cut the shit Lena.”, He clipped it back to his belt and shook his head when he heard a bubbly reply.

 

“Someone around here has to keep the mood up Gabe, and if it’s not you it’s gonna be me!”  
He just shook his head again, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

Personally Mccree liked Lena, ‘Always eager to show what she’s got.’ He liked that about people, but this was quite a different situation.

 

A twinge of something resonated in him, maybe fear. Gabe had told them that if things went sour they were to hightail it outta there ASAP, no one was to shoot and that made his hand itch. His gun was locked away in his luggage, no bullets but just there so he could feel it at night. He had begged Gabe to let him bring it for days until Gabe snapped and said “You’re killing me kid”, and begrudgingly agreed to let him take it.

 

He was grateful, but it still made him nervous. He looked to Gabe, but he was strapping himself into his chair for landing.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

They touched down and were greeted by a group of Shimada’s guards, who eventual gave way to the man himself.

 

“Welcome to my glorious city.” He greeted them with his arms outstretched. “We have many things here that I would like you to see, but come, let us first visit the manor and get you all settled.”.

 

He turned and one of his men opened the door to his private car.

 

‘A man of class can’t be seen with the riffraff”, Mccree thought bitterly.

 

The group was ushered to the next car and their luggage was taken and placed in the trunk.

 

They set on their way to the Shimada estate, passing through Hanamura, giving them all a quick look at what they were in for. The city was lively with people entering and exiting shops and centers. Mccree kept his head down until they reached the large gate entrance.

 

‘A showman, huh’. Mccree mused.

 

Mister Shimada opened his door and put his hand up when a guard went to help him.

 

“I may be old,”, His accent was thicker with irritation, “but I am not that old.”. He trailed off with a sly chuckle.

They were led to their rooms so they could all get settled and unpack. Luckily this place was big enough for each man to get his own room .

 

‘Mighty kind of him,’, Mccree thought bitterly, ‘Makin’ it easier to off us one by one.’.

 

Mccree wasn’t allowed any personal clothes. Being in Blackwatch he had become accustomed to not having anything to his name. Up until his two year mark he hadn’t even had a gun of his own. Reyes had made it clear that he wasn’t going to be trusted one christmas eve, and then next day he gave Mccree his gun. He looked to Gabe when he opened it. Gabe responded with a small smile and a quick nod.

 

Mccree’s heart swelled thinking about the gift. He sifted through his luggage until he found her. PeaceKeeper. The best damn gift he's ever been given. He rubbed the grooves on her side and memorised every inch of her barrel. Turning her over in his hands he could see where his hands had started to fade the shine. He would have to remember to get some finish for it later.

 

The group was invited to dinner and served the most divine tasting food Mccree had ever had. One plate led into another and kept coming even after him and the rest of the team were stuffed to the brim. Gabe had tried to talk with mister Shimada but to no avail.

 

“Why discuss work when you have just arrived?”

 

Gabe didn’t have a response to that so he just stuffed some sushi into his mouth with a sullen look.

 

Once the food stopped coming out the booze began. Sake was served to each and every one of them by a group of kimono adorned women.

 

Mister Shimada excused himself, ”Drink! Be merry! We will discuss work tomorrow. ”, and with that he let himself out of the room. His guards stood up at his departure and left as well.

 

The women chattered to themselves and blushed when one of the men drunkenly stared too long.

 

Gabe stood and started to leave. One of the men called out.

 

“Hey commander, where are you going?”

 

Reyes stopped and turned to glare at the man who had asked.

 

“I’m going to bed, and you all should think about going too.”

 

This made a few of them men burst out laughing, already tipsy from the Sake.

 

“You shits think I'm joking?” Gabe’s face turned stone cold. “You fuckers all better be up at the crack of dawn or this ‘vacation’ you all think you’re on will be one long stay in hell.”

 

‘That shut the team up real fast’ Mccree thought.

 

Gabe turned back to the door and Mccree swore that he could see his cheek lifted in a smile. He turned to give one last icy look and left them to their business.

 

“Who put a stick up his ass?”, one of the men asked.

 

The women, who had gone quiet during Gabes little meltdown began to chatter amongst themselves again. They poured more sake and the energy of the room lifted.

 

Mccree drank his fill and then some, he wasn’t of age in the States, but these women didn’t ask too many questions. He was an experienced drinker, being raised on cheap liquor stolen from anywhere he could grab. The sake wasn’t as strong as some vodkas he has had, but it still made him feel warm the more he drank.

 

The longer he sat there the drunker he, and his team, got. The women didn’t seem to mind, and even encouraged it. Some of the women were admiring the muscles on one guy in particular.

 

“Leon, you’re always a real ladies man.” Mccree laughed.

 

Leon flexed his arms and the women were ecstatic. They crowded around him and squeezed his biceps and giggled. He couldn’t have been grinning wider.

 

“Now which one of you ladies wants to show me around?” Leon asked with a suave hint in his voice.

 

The women giggled and the ones who understood blushed.

 

Mccree rolled his eyes but smiled, it wasn’t very often he saw his team mates let loose. Too much going on.

 

One by one his team mates paired up with the women until they were all ready to leave.

 

Mccree, happy to see his team happy wasn’t in the mood to tango with anyone tonight. Apparently he wasn't the only one who would rather be alone that night, another team mate sat across from him.

 

“Yusef, you not gettin’ a piece of the action? Mccree asked.

 

His eyes were drooping while he stared at Leon and the three girls he was sporting.

 

“Yusef?”

 

Yusef’s head snapped towards Mccree, he blushed and stammered about getting to bed.

 

Mccree watched him get up and shuffle past Leon, with a small goodnight he was gone.

 

“You’re not gonna get some tail Jesse?”

 

Mccree started at his cup and swirled the sake left in it.

 

“Nah,” he sighed, “I think I’m just gonna enjoy my drink and then head to bed.”

 

“Suit yourself.” He laughed as he led the three ladies on his arms out the door. He could hear a trail of giggles and soft murmurs. He heard a door slide open and then shut and there were no more noises.

 

Mccree finished his cup. He stood up and sauntered over to the door just as another woman walked up to it.

 

She was taller than the others, with long silky hair that covered her face. Her kimono was more intricate than the others, maybe made from a higher quality material. She looked up at him. Her eyes were sharp, like knives cutting through him. Her eyelashes were thick and long. A beauty. Even her nose, which wasn’t small and cute like the others was very regal looking.

 

She looked surprised, maybe startled that he was just in the dining hall alone this late at night.

 

“Ma’am”, Mccree said nodding his head, tipping his imaginary cowboy hat.

 

She looked down quickly, nodding.

 

Mccree feeling a bit awkward excused himself with a nod, but he didn’t leave her without a little taste of him. He walked around her and slid a sly pinky across and down her back. He looked at her apologetically, excusing himself again. He saw a faint trace of blush across her face and left it at that.

 

He walked back to his room and undressed. Taking out Peacekeeper he ran his hand over her. He felt the cold and he felt a different kind of rush. He wanted to touch himself, but he wasn’t sure if there were cameras in the rooms. Eventually he decided that if there were it wasn't worth the hassle of finding them and whoever was watching them would get a nice show.

 

He took the gun and ran it up his leg, the cold rising goosebumps in their wake. He allowed himself a quick stroke.

 

‘Mmmm’ He thought as he ran his gun up the length of his dick.

 

He stroked at a brisk pace, not minding if he came too soon, he just wanted the release. He didn’t need the pleasure, but it sure was nice.

 

The action was repetitive enough that he could let his mind wander. ‘Why had Gabe been so on edge? Was there something he wasn’t tellin’ us?’ He stroked with more pressure, thinking about Gabe. He didn’t know what it was about him, maybe the strength, or the fact that Gabe seemed to have taken a liking to him. He moaned thinking about his commander smiling at him. He imagined Gabe taking care of his ‘needs’, his mouth wrapped around Mccrees length. The thought was maddening. Mccree dropped Peacekeeper on the bed, bringing his hand up to his mouth. It took most of his effort to stop imagining Reyes talking dirty to him, which made him moan into his cupped hand.

 

He suddenly thought of the woman he had passed in the hall and how nice it would be to have someone actually sucking his dick. He could see her soft lips around him and how her eye lashes would brush her cheeks. He thought of the bathroom that was right across the hall from his room. It would be pretty risky but he decided that he would rather finish up there than in the guest room. He sat up and walked to the sliding door. He peeked around the hall to see if any of his teammates were still up or around. Nothing. With the coast clear he opened his door fully to let himself out and walked across the hall. He hurried to open the bathroom door and closed it quickly behind him. It was dark, but he didn't mind. He leaned against the wall and let out a sigh as he grabbed his length and started stroking again. He huffed in the dark as he came closer to a climax and once it was all too much he pressed harder against the wall and came on his own stomach. He stood there for a moment and just breathed until he felt he could walk without trembling and took a deep breath. He stumbled around blindly until he found a tissue box and proceeded to wipe himself off with the tissues. He stumbled around the bathroom again making his way back to the door when he heard a quiet noise. The door slid open and Gabe stood about a foot from him. 

"Mccree." Gabe looked about as surprised as Mccree felt.

"Uh... Commander" He looked back, hoping that this would look more natural than it felt.

"Out for a stroll in the nude or are you always like this after hours?" 

Gabe looked fairly content with the twinge of embarrassment on Mccree's face. Mccree, not wanting to feel one upped settled on a more relaxed posture and looked at his commander with a sly smile.

"You know me commander, too damn hot to handle." He looked down and smiled to himself.

Gabe's face turned from content to sour and mildly angry. "Get to bed kid." He stood there and crossed his arms to signal that this little chat was over.

Mccree nodded, not needing any more than just that. Gabe stepped to the side so he wouldn't get in his way and Mccree nodded again. 

"G'Night." He said as Gabe watched him passs, his eyes leaving a searing pattern where they met Mccree's skin. At least that's where Mccree thought they were. He looked back and Gabe had turned the bathroom light on and started to close the door behind him. 

Mccree slid open his room door and heard a faint "Night" muttered by Gabe. He shut the door and felt his heart racing. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and walked over to his bed.

 

He slowly sank down onto it and tucked himself into a nice blanket burrito, hoping that he wouldn’t dream tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you find any grammar errors please tell me and I will gladly fix them!
> 
> The story of the two dragons can be found here https://youtu.be/oJ09xdxzIJQ

Mccree woke with a start. He felt panicked, his heart faced as he looked around the room. He looked over to where he had thrown Peacekeeper. She sat at the foot of the bed, barely visible under a fold of his blanket.

 

“You’re gonna get lost if you aren’t careful darlin’.”, Mccree murmured as he leaned over to retrieve her.

 

Mccree checked the barrel, six rounds sat perfectly in their chambers. Mccree sighed and listened for any signs of his teammates. None, must all still be asleep, or gone. Mccree wondered just what time it was. Gabe would have woken him if he had overslept, hopefully. 

 

He pushed the thought out of his head before looking around his room. It was pretty basic as far as rooms go. Bed, small side table with a round vase-like lamp, and his suitcase lying on a medium sized dresser on the opposite wall. 

 

Mccree uncovered his legs and let himself out of his bed. He found his boxers lying closest to him and slipped them on. He opened the sliding door and slipped into the bathroom. Unlike before, he allowed himself to turn on the light and let his gaze sweep over the room. It was a decent sized bathroom, shower area, bath tub, a bookcase looking thing with towels, shampoo and soap on it, toilet, little stool, but no sink. Mccree walked over to the toilet and with further inspection saw that were was actually a small sink built into it. 

 

‘Cool.’, he thought.

 

He wasn’t too accustomed with the japanese lifestyle or the way they bathe, but he was pretty sure you didn’t just get in the bath. He turned on the hot tap for the shower and slipped his boxers off. 

 

‘Figure this is prolly’ the right time to shower, won't be a better time when the guys are all up.“. 

 

He reached over and grabbed the soap and lathered himself up. As he washed he quickly thought about his last encounter here. He hoped no one else would pop in and see him buck naked. He wasn’t too sure if this place had any locks, seeing as it was an old castle. He let the soap sit and shampooed his hair. He massaged it in slowly, making sure to get all of his scalp. The action was soothing, like scratching an itch, and it made sure he got every last inch of his head. Once he was finished with his head he soaped up his beard and then rinsed off. 

 

He grabbed a towel and stood up, shaking it through his hair then up and down his legs and arms. He wrapped it around his waist and grabbed his boxers and started towards the door. He turned the light off as he left and went back to his room. He was sure that he wouldn’t be able to get back to bed so he decided that he might just have a look around this fancy castle. 

 

He rummaged through his suitcase for a new set of boxers and found a pair of bright red ones.

 

“Perfect!” He said cheerfully. Red was a good color. 

 

He put on the new boxers and his old clothes, those didn’t really need to be clean. No one would notice, he thought to himself.

 

He opened his door again and made his way down the hall. He bounded down the stairs and then remembered that people were definitely still sleeping. He knew he probably should be a little more quiet so he slowed his steps and just walked down the stairs. 

 

He hummed softly as he reached the base of the stairs. He looked around, was he at the grand hall? He guessed that's what it was, the floor creaked under him. Every step groaned under his weight, to which he cursed softly. He was about halfway down the stairs when he heard a soft voice say, “Lost?’.

 

He turned and looked up the stairwell. The regal looking woman stood above him, her arms crossed with a no nonsense look on her face. 

 

“Just goin’ for a stroll.”, Mccree told her. 

 

They looked at each other for a moment. 

 

‘Geez, what’s with all the starin’ tonight.’ He didn’t feel like making eye contact with her sharp chocolate eyes, so he just stared at her robe. It was nice, it was blue with lighter blue clouds embroidered into it.

 

“You would not mind if I accompanied you then.” She stated, definitely not asking. 

 

“Uh,, course not little lady.” He said, hesitantly looking back into those piercing eyes of hers She looked confused, but the look quickly vanished into a solid stare.

 

She scrunched her face a little and then nodded. She stepped down the stairs and joined Mccree in the middle. Mccree huffed and turned to continue down to the main floor. The stairs again protested his weight and creaked under his feet until they had completely left the bulding. 

 

They walked together outside in silence, the only sounds coming from the the early birds. They walked towards a gazebo placed directly in the middle of a large garden. Mccree let his gaze wander as the sky started to come to life. The sun was just beginning to rise above the eastern buildings and was coloring the sky in beautiful shades of pink and blue. Like cotton candy Mccree thought. The tops of the trees were just inches away from being blinding pink beacons of the morning. Flower petals fell lazily around them as they passed. 

 

They walked through another cascade of petals as they made their way up a small set of stone steps.They stopped where stone met wood and Mccree has a moment to admire the two large dragons hanging over the archway. He admired the craftsmanship and the details, but stopped to think about the two dragons. Both constantly locked in battle, like yin and yang.

 

“Heh.” He chuckled to himself. He was starting to sound like one of those robot monks now.

 

He stepped through the arch and onto the solid wood walkway. Again they protested his weight. He noticed that they made no sound as the young lady walked over them and he let out a small grunt. The young woman turned her head towards him and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Ah’ just noticed that when I tread across all this old wood I make enough noise to wake the dead, but for you,,.” He trailed off continuing across the walkway.

 

He looked back but she had stopped moving. Mccree took a step back and looked at her fully. Her fists were balled up and her head was down. Her Robe had opened a bit to show a modest amount of cleavage. He quickly looked away. If he was anything, it was a gentleman. 

 

“You okay there darlin’?” Mccree didn’t know what had happened to make her stop. 

 

Her head snapped up, “Of course, yes, I’m fine.” she said as she tucked her robe against herself and tied the ties tighter. . 

 

He watched her calmly as she moved past him, “Are we going on a walk or are you just going to keep staring at me?”. He voice was harsh and choppy with a hint of anger. 

 

“Little spitfire huh.” he whispered mostly to himself.

 

She ignored him, or really couldn’t hear him and continued walking. Guess his morning stakeout just became her morning walk, with him just tagging along. 

 

“So where ya’ takin me sweet pea?” She made her way to a lovely looking pagoda with a large bell in the direct center. She walked onto a small balcony while he lagged behind. He couldn;t get enough of the scenery here, and he’s never seen a bell that big. He got a little closer and looked at it in its entirety. He saw the large dragon insignia again carved into it along with many other smaller drawings.. Curiosity must have gotten the better of him because before he could even think the words he was already asking his question. 

 

“Hey, what’s this dragon thing here?”

 

She was leaning over the rails and looking off into the distance when she answered. 

 

“It is the insignia of the Shimada clan.” She still hadn’t turned to him, “Two dragons, brothers, locked in an endless battle for power. Their story is one of great loss and grief and humility.” 

 

As she told him the dragons story he made his way to the balcony. He could see a large mountain in the distance looming over the now bright city. The sights he had seen traveling with blackwatch couldn’t compare to what he was experiencing here. The breeze had a chill that only the morning could provide and he decided that maybe a little sunlight would do well for him.

 

He walked back through the pagoda and stood where the light of the morning filtered in. He just stood there and let himself bask in the sunlight.

 

‘Like a fat cat that found the best spot to snooze.’ 

 

He smiled at that and looked back at the young lady. Or at least where he thought she was. She was no longer in sight, which had mccree looking around for her. He knew he was quiet but this was entirely too much. He then caught a glimpse of her sitting on the railing above him. 

 

She must have enjoyed the look of confusion on his face because she let out the cutest laugh. Something that sounded like honey, soft and silky but sweeter. 

 

“You are easy to fool it seems.” She had an angelic look on her face, childlike in sweetness and trickery. “What is your name?”

 

He was thrown off guard, she was mad just a little bit ago, but now she seemed quite giddy. 

 

It took him a moment to respond, “Mccree.” he stated, but he figured he should probably also throw out his first name too, “Jesse Mccree.” 

 

“Jesse Mccree.” The way she said his name was funny, she pronounced his first name fine but once she said his last name it sounded like she had added to it. Instead of just pronouncing it as Mac-cree she rolled it into a perfect ball of a word. Mac-cur(l)-ee. 

 

‘Even sounded like she added a soft L in there, heh’. She seemed too smitten with herself. 

 

“Well then, you know mine. How about you tell me yours.” 

 

She froze for a moment, no longer cheery but she looked stoic, maybe even thoughtful. 

 

“Ryuu.” She said.

 

‘Lu?” He repeated back. “Well thats a nic-”

 

“No not LU”, she said over emphasizing her words. “Ryuu”

 

Mccree was a bit confused, it definitely sounded like she had just said the same thing, but with a little more emphasis at the end. 

 

“So its not Lu, its Lee you?”

 

She scrunched her face, and massaged the bridge of her nose and sighed. 

 

“Not LEE YOU either.” She made an effort to sound more american then. “Ree- you” 

 

“Ohhhhh okay Ree-you”

 

“Uhg” She made a scoffing noise, “No no not like that.” She sat with her legs crossed, sitting just above him. He hadn’t noticed how skinny her legs were until just now. “Say it like me okay? Ryuu” 

 

It sounded just like Lu again but the way she said it sounded like she was mashing up a whole bunch of different sounds. Mccree tried his best the first few times but it just seemed to make her madder until she finally just jumped down. Mccree closed his eyes just as she jumped so he wouldn’t see anything he shouldn’t. He waited to hear a thump, but none came. He didn’t want to open his eyes to see that she hadn't landed and was just hanging half naked out of her robe. The thought made him blush a little. 

 

“Why are your eyes closed?” She asked, dangerously close to him. He opened his eyes to see her standing just a few inches from him. He could feel sweat beading on the small of his back and he wasn’t too sure he should be this close to her at that moment. He could smell sage on her and he instantly felt at ease.

 

“Open your mouth I will show you what you are doing wrong.” Nope, ease was gone. 

 

“Uh,, what now?”

 

“I will show you how to shape your mouth to pronounce it.”

 

This was pretty unconventional, but maybe it was just how they did it in japan. 

 

He leaned down as she calmly pulled his face more towards hers. Whoa. Her eyes bore into his and she gently put her finger on his lips. He felt her push his lips apart with her thumb. Her eyes were staring intently at his lips while he looked at her perfect eyelashes. Long and black, they were almost straight, but curled very slightly at the edges of her eyes. He could stay like this forever he thought. 

 

“Open your mouth.”She repeated it again. He had never been touched that gently before. He blushed hard, too hard. She pulled back as he stared at her lips, which were slightly parted. 

 

“Do you expect a kiss?” She stared at him, while he wondered what her lips would taste like, what they would feel like. Soft probably. 

 

She didn’t give him the luxury of knowing because she went right back to shaping his mouth. She squeezed his face together once his mouth was open. 

 

“Put your tongue just behind your front teeth.” She instructed him. 

 

He did and when she thought it looked about right she moved on.

 

“Okay now say ‘Ry’” 

 

“Ry” He said, his face still smushed between her fingers.

 

“Good, now say ‘Ryuu’” 

 

“Ry- you”

 

“You must say it faster, like it is one word instead of the two you are making it.

 

“Ryuu” He finally said. 

 

“Yes! Yes! Very good!” Her praise made his whole body warm. He could tell he was blushing again but decided to just rub the back of his neck and smile. 

 

“Ryuu huh.” ‘Took the long way but we finally made it.’ He thought. 

 

She beamed with pride, showing the foreigner a new way to speak. She was suddenly sullen again. 

 

“You know me now, but you must not speak with me when others are around.” Her gaze was serious now.

 

“Well uh,, why is that?” He couldn’t quite wrap his head around her actions. Happy one second, mad the next, happy again the next. 

 

“I... I am not allowed to talk with anyone who is not part of the Shimada clan. It is forbidden.”

 

This confused Mccree even more than she did. “Yer’ not allowed to...?” He let the sentence die as he looked at her. 

 

“I am Shimada property.” She finished “I owe them my life.” 

 

He could tell that was true. A sad truth that she did not want. 

 

“Well, why don’t you just leave?” Mccree didn’t like that. People weren’t property to be used in any way they liked. Especially young and beautiful women like Ryuu.

 

“You do not understand, I owe them my everything. So I am theirs. The elders decide everything for me.” She looked up as if she hadn’t meant to say that last part but Mccree knew exactly what that was about. 

 

“I did it.” He looked at her, but she was confused. “Left. Probably isn’t quite the same thing you’ve got goin on, but I wasn’t in a great place and I left. Never looked back.” 

 

She shook her head. “If anyone were to go again the elders…” She didn’t finish. She instead turned and started walking back to the castle. 

 

Mccree stood there dumbfounded. Here was a girl in the same situation that he was in just a few years ago. Follow directions, or else. It made him mad. He practically sprinted towards her fuming. He knew why he left, because he was offered an out. One that he rightfully earned being the best sharpshooter in Deadlock. But this girl, all she had were quiet feet and a deadly stare. Not nearly enough to land her a spot on the team, but maybe Reyes would be willing to find her a safe place to lie low until the clan stopped looking for her. Maybe they wouldn’t stop looking for her. He remembered hearing Reyes say that the Shimada's were notorious for being a meticulous clan. She would probably fall under that watchful eye. She would never be safe, with no home and nowhere to go, she was probably just fine staying here. As property. 

 

They reached the front of the castle and she turned to him. 

 

“Go and get breakfast, it should be ready, and your team should be there waiting for you.” 

 

He liked her. He knew that. “Well, when am I gonna see you again?” 

 

This seemed to catch her off guard. “Again?” She asked. She looked lost in thought for a moment, then looked confident. “I do not know.” 

 

‘Well there goes that confidence.’ Mccree thought, a little sadly. 

 

“But,” She had a gleam of mischief in her eyes, “I will find you later and we may talk some more.”

 

He felt satisfied with that and watched as she climbed the stairs they had met on. He was just about to turn and leave when she had looked back and flashed a smile towards him. 

 

He felt his heart sing. He was always one to fall in love easy, but man oh man was he falling hard and fast. With that he smiled and went to find the dining hall.


End file.
